Fushichō
Fushichō (不死鳥, Phoenix) was the first of the elemental Kyūtai forged by Garian Shinjo. It was bound with the essence of fire; its wielder could control flames in all their forms, possessed potent restorative powers, and where granted immortality (should they so wish). The primary wielders of Fushichō where Shinzō and Kentaro Hiroshi, with the latter being the only one the orb accepted through its own will. Fushichō was also the only Kyūtai not wielded by Kenji Hiroshi at some point or another prior to the First Spiritual War. History Fuahichō came into existence when Garian bound the essence of fire within an orb in a failed attempt to recreate the powers of Sasaeru, which was the original Kyūtai forged by . Unknown to Garian however was that Sasaeru manifested its own powers in this instance which resulted in not only increasing the power of Garian's forgeries, but also endowing Fushichō with a sentient personality. .]] At at unknown point in time, possibly shortly after it was forged, Fushichō was forcibly bonded by Shinzō, who used it to plug up his missing eye; this was a lingering wound from his battle with Garian, where Shinzō seized Fushichō from him. It would remain in Shinzō's possession for centuries until Kentaro Hiroshi liberated it from the latter's control. Fushichō remarked that Shinzō was a fool who only ever managed to wield a fraction of its power, claiming that he was frail, and stated that it was indebted to Kentaro for freeing it. For a number of years Fushichō remained in Kentaro's possession but was never bonded by the latter, who instead took the time to impress himself upon the orb. Fushichō would actually be the one to initiate the bond. During the Collapse, which rocked the spiritual realms, Kentaro was actually killed trying to save his twin brothers. Fushichō resurrected him, claiming it was the right thing to do, and has remained with the young man ever since. Personality As a sentient object Fushichō possesses its own personality: it is capable of communicating with others through telepathy, and comes across as having a proud personality. It hated having its power used forcibly, as was the case with Shinzō, and has only ever offered its power willingly to Kentaro. Even Garian -- who forged it -- failed to gain its cooperation. This leads Kentaro to claim the orb is fussy and vain, though it refutes this claim. Fushichō instead maintains that it only follows those who impress it. It was notable that Fushichō choose Kentaro: the latter died during the Collapse, only for the orb to resurrect him. Fushichō stated that it wasn't about to sit idle whilst such a noble soul perished, indicating just how highly the orb sees Kentaro. Powers *'Forced Manifestation:' Fushichō, although never forcibly bonded by Kentaro, was capable of empowering the young man should it so wish. It claimed it could have done the same for Shinzō if he hadn't been such a fool. It did this on a number of occasions during some of Kentaro's most difficult battles, though in such a way that Kentaro was never truly aware of the orbs assistance until the orb actually revealed it. An example was Kentaro's mad-dash to cushion the fall of Hawke following his victory of Kitsui Kōhai; it was Fushichō who provided Kentaro with the spiritual power to awaken the young man. *'Hollowfication Suppressant:' Fuschichō possessed potent resistance to Hollowfication that surpassed those of both Asataiyō and Semaiumi: its weakness was that it could only target one individual, and this was its host. Kentaro benefited most from this passive trait. With Fushichō in-hand he noted that his naturally occurring Hollowfication, which actually stemmed from The Outsider and Averian, no longer posed any threat. In the past overuse of his Hollow powers opened him up to mindless rampages and blind instinct, which was actually Averian attempting to control him. This resulted in Kentaro attacking both friend and foe with only deep and powerful emotions being capable of overriding his berserk-like mindset. Fushichō was capable of completely overriding this. This ensured that Kentaro could fully tap his Hollow powers without fear of being controlled. *'Fire Dominance:' Fushichō is bound with the essence of flames. It, and by extension its host, cannot be harmed by fire of any kind; no matter the source, or strength, or magnitude of the flames in question. It will simply absorb these flames and use it to bolster not only its own power but that of its host. Averian, who utilizes a unique and extremely potent form of pyrokinesis, had this technique rendered completely null-and-void before Fushichō's power. Even the Sōkyoku was rendered powerless by Fushichō. Category:Items